


How Was Your Day

by Saki_The_Cup_Bearer



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 20:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20730437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saki_The_Cup_Bearer/pseuds/Saki_The_Cup_Bearer
Summary: Another doodle, because I am inspired by this lovely writer!The fluff is strong with these two.





	How Was Your Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adamwhatareyouevendoing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamwhatareyouevendoing/gifts).

Let's dedicate this one to [It Must Be Love.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12276486)

Sorry for the photo instead of a scan >.>

Anyone else think that Alfred has a definite James Dean vibe? Rebel Without a Cause?


End file.
